elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Toshiba elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable elevator fixtures used in Toshiba Elevator. 1970s Classic fixtures The fixtures used in this era are square plastic buttons with yellow orange illumination light. There is a also round type which are often found in old Toshiba elevators. The floor indicators are the traditional display type with yellow orange lights. Old Toshiba Buttons.png|Standard 1970s buttons. Old Toshiba Indicator.png|Old 1970s floor indicator. Trivia *Dong Yang Elevator also used these buttons in their 1980s elevators. 1980s-1990s Classic fixtures The classic fixtures, which consists of plastic (square and round) buttons and old floor indicators are still used, but they were later discontinued in the late-1980s. There is also touch-sensitive buttons although it is very rare. Computer control elevator fixtures These fixtures were found in the mid-1980s Toshiba "Computer Control" elevators. The call buttons are round plastic micro-movement while the floor buttons are small rectangular buttons with a tiny green lamp next to the buttons. The floor indicator consists of tiny green lamps and flashes whenever the car is in motion, and stop flashing when the car stops. Toshiba computer control buttons.jpg Toshiba computer control hall fixtures.jpg Toshiba computer control indicator.jpg Standard 1990s fixtures These fixtures are quite common in most Asian countries, with black square buttons with green lamps, incorporated on a brown control panel. The floor indicators are digital segmented type display. The arrival chime uses electronic chime, while some elevators are using the distinctive "mechanical bell" sound. Toshiba Handicapped Panel 1990s.jpg|The micro-movement buttons incorporated into a handicapped control panel. Toshiba 1998 (1).jpg|Hall fixtures. Notice the old-style indicator. Toshiba 1998 (4).jpg|An example of a standard car operating panel. Toshiba 1998 (3).jpg|A handicapped control panel. 2000s-current In some elevators in South East Asia, the buttons are black oval shapes with green, red or white LED lamps. The floor indicators are digital segmented display, although there is also dot-matrix LED display. But Hong Kong will use either Schindler M-Line liked buttons or Dewhurst buttons. Toshiba buttons Pacific Place Jakarta.jpg|Black oval buttons with white lamp. Toshiba indicator 2007.png Mashiba Elevator fixtures These were normally found in the Malaysian Toshiba elevators (often branded as Mashiba). The buttons are stainless steel micro-movement type with green light (for up call button only) and red light (for all buttons). The floor indicators are dot-matrix LED display with scrolling rectangular arrow, they are either mounted above the landing doors or above the floor buttons on the COP. The wheelchair side panel has a slightly different Dewhurst-liked buttons, with illumination square halo and braille marks. These fixtures can be found in Gandaria City, Kota Kasablanka shopping malls in Jakarta and few newer Toshiba elevators in Malaysia. Mashiba buttons Gandaria City.jpg|Standard buttons. Mashiba Wheelchair COP.jpg|Side car operating panel for handicapped passenger. Notice the buttons are different. Mashiba indicator 1.jpg|LED floor indicator (1) Mashiba indicator 2.jpg|LED floor indicator (2). Japanese fixtures These were normally found in Japan, with round black buttons with tactile legends and yellow orange illumination lamp. Floor indicators are using either digital-segmented or dot-matrix LED displays. Toshiba COP.JPG|A Japanese version buttons in Tokyo, Japan. H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Control Panel Series COP-U1S-1.jpg H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Wheelchair Panel.jpg See Also Toshiba Elevator Category:Elevator fixtures guide